Noble Blood
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Many cats have came and went in my lifetime, but five will remain with me forever. [Oneshot, FirestarSandstorm]


Noble Blood

A/N: I haven't written any Warriors fanfictions for a long time, so here is a new one. All about Firestar. Takes place in the first 6 books, no new prophecy yet (still haven't read Dawn or Starlight...meh...)

oOo

They said that I was the fire that would save ThunderClan. In a sense, StarClan was right, because I did save my Clan on many memorable occasions. I even remember saving other Clans, and many cats say that if it wasn't for me the whole forest would be in complete chaos. So many battles in my life that had impact on my clan and others, some for the better and some for the worse. I drove out Brokenstar, brought WindClan home, saved Bluestar from Tigerclaw's attack. I led my clan bravely when the fire invaded our forest, rid us of those horrible dogs, and even faced BloodClan.

None of that was truly me.

It was the cats around me who made me who I am today, and if they had not been part of my story, then my story would be nonexistant. I would be just another kittypet. Fat and lazy, my Twolegs would take me to the Cutter and I would be trapped in my nest, dreaming of the wild and not truly living it. As I have learned, you don't know what the wild is until you have lived it, breathed it, tasted it.

Graystripe; my dearest friend in the world. So much you have taught me and done for me that I could fill a book. Firstly, you taught me friendship. And you taught me what it is to be a Clan cat, what it is to live with the fellowship of your clan and fight to save those you care for. You have taught me, time and time again, that StarClan may have divided the forest into clans, but we are all one. The boundary between Clans is easily penetrated, first when you came to the Twoleg nests to bring me to ThunderClan, and then when you mated with Silverstream. You have stayed by my side, fought every battle with me. And now you, my loyal deputy, loyally help me direct my clan and protect those cats I love, the ThunderClan cats.

Dearest Sandstorm; no cat could compare to you. We come from two different worlds, and at first it was not so esy for us to get along. But you taught me one of the most important lessons, a lesson that resides in me to this very day: forgive and forget. You taught me that there are good and bad in all cats. You taught me what it is to love. You have hunted by my side for many many moons, fought by my side in many, many battles. And you have showed me all emotions a cat could know: first pure hatred, then simple friendship, then undying affection, and finally, love. Love that will last as long as I live among these cats I love, the ThunderClan cats.

Bluestar; truly the greatest leader ThunderClan has ever known, and possibly the greatest we will ever come to know. You have taught me a lesson as well, painful as this lesson is. The devotion to your clan. It may not be the clan you were born to, but once you are one of them, you can feel the loyalty run through your veins. And when a choice arises, the only noble thing to do is what is best for your clan. Think of the effect that it will have on them before you think about what you want. The clan is only as strong as it's weakest cat. I was not here to fight alongside you for many of your battles, but what I have seen of your skill is truly amazing. You fight with the strength of all four forest clans, and indeed, the strength of a StarClan cat as well, to defend the cats you love, the ThunderClan cats.

Yellowfang; there are so many memories I have shared with you. You were almost like my mother when I joined the Clans, giving me advice and helping me. I remember when I first met you: alone and hungry in the forest. I convinced Bluester not to kill you, and to let you stay as the medicine cat. And so much I have gotten in return! You have taught me to love, no matter what. I know what Brokentail did to your clan. I know how brutally he slaughtered your mate. And still you found it in your heart to keep loving him, and even pray to StarClan that he loves you too. I know you probably wouldn't have given a thought if he wasn't your own flesh and blood. You are so determined, so devoted, and you gave your life trying to help those cats you love, the ThunderClan cats.

Cinderpelt; you are such a skilled medicine cat now and I am proud of how far you have come. You have taught me the will to serve ThunderClan and StarClan, no matter what. First when you were my apprentice. So eager to be a great warrior and help your clan. When Tigerclaw wanted to see Bluestar by the Thunderpath, you went in her place, no matter how I told you not to. And I know that you did this to try to help ThunderClan the best that you could. When you decided to travel the path of a medicine cat, I knew you were doing this because you still wanted to help, even though you have become disabled. The goodness in your heart shines brightly like the sun, illuminating my life, and healing the cats I love, the ThunderClan cats.

Each of these cats has taught me something important. Each of these cats has shown me something special. They are truly the noblest cats this forest has ever seen. So many other cats have taught me lessons: Tigerstar, and the danger of ambition; Longtail, and how a heart can be changed; Lostface, and the bravery you must show to serve StarClan. Indeed, each of these lessons have helped me, but those cats so close to me have given me the lessons I live by, the values that run through my noble blood.

oOo

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
